1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a method, a system and a computer program for a multidimensional game that may be added to a base game of chance or provided as a feature game.
2. Background of the Invention
In many games of chance, a player may arbitrarily select a predetermined number of numbers from a larger set of numbers and purchase a wagering ticket having the selected numbers. For example, a player may select six numbers and purchase a lottery ticket having the selected six numbers. The selected numbers are then matched to an equal number of randomly selected numbers and if a match occurs, the holder of the wagering ticket is awarded a prize.
While various games of chance exist that increase interest, there is a need to provide games of chance with simple and interesting variations to increase wagering opportunities.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, a system and a computer program that allows for multiple wins on a single game of chance ticket.